


I'll warm you up

by MostlyFriendlyAlien



Category: SHINee
Genre: Daddy Kink, Food mention, M/M, Trans Male Character, dysphoria mention, eating disorder mention, weight/size mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 10:56:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17000250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MostlyFriendlyAlien/pseuds/MostlyFriendlyAlien
Summary: This was originally part of a longer fic but I realized I was never gonna finish it, so I decided to post a relatively standalone portion of what I had.





	I'll warm you up

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally part of a longer fic but I realized I was never gonna finish it, so I decided to post a relatively standalone portion of what I had.

They often slept together in Jinki’s bed, but last night Jinki had gone to bed early with a headache, and Jonghyun had stayed up to study. Jinki had given Jonghyun his own bedroom for exactly those sorts of nights, and to ensure that his little always had a space that was entirely his own.

Jink tapped softly with one knuckle on the door, which was already ajar. Hearing nothing, he cautiously opened it further. “Jonghyun?” he whispered. No response. He pushed it open all the way and stepped inside.

The room was a mess. Jonghyun had left the light on again, and the floor and bedspread and the music stand of his keyboard were littered with his composition notes. On the desk was his laptop, a couple of small bags of trail mix, a half empty cup of tea, a banana peel on a tiny plate, an open notebook with half the pages torn out, and two of Jonghyun’s stim toys. The morning sunlight streamed in through the window just behind the desk, its rays gliding across the dust on the dark wood, and scattering soft light around the room. In his bed next to the desk, Jonghyun was just barely visible, just a soft tuft of dark brown hair and one small hand peeking out from under the coverlet. Jinki smiled, and moved toward the bed, his bare feet careful and nearly soundless against the carpet.

He knelt by Jonghyun’s pillow, and turned the corner of the blanket back, just so he could see his face. In his sleep, Jonghyun frowned at the light that hit his face, but then his forehead relaxed and he continued sleeping. His hair was soft and mussed about his face, his cheeks flushed from the warmth of the blanket, and he had two fingers of one hand in his mouth. He was barely sucking on them, his lips too slack to apply much suction. His eyelashes looked beautifully long with his lids shut, and his soft blunt nose looked perfectly kissable. Jinki melted, and leaned in, before thinking better of it. It would just startle Jonghyun, and he wanted his baby to be comfortable.

Instead, he flipped the corner of the blanket back up to conceal Jonghyun’s face and sat on the edge of the bed. He did need him to wake up, but he could afford to do things slowly. He rested his hand against Jonghyun’s lower back, before moving it in slow, even circles. His boyfriend shifted a little under his hand, and then sighed in his sleep, a little contented noise. Jinki smiled. So cute. He kept rubbing Jonghyun’s back until he heard a low sleepy voice, muffled by the covers, say, “Mmm, feels good.”

“I’m glad,” Jinki replied. “I like making you feel good.”

Another contented sigh, a low hum, and then Jonghyun giggled and rolled over onto his back, pulling the covers down to his waist in the same motion. “Daddy,” he said, in his littlest voice, the one he used when he was trying to be the cutest he could be.

It always worked.

“Yes, baby,” Jinki said, his breath catching a little at the sight of Jonghyun’s flushed cheeks and parted lips, and the way his loose thin white T-shirt had ridden up to show the soft dips and curves of his tummy, and the little divot of his navel.

Jonghyun stuck both his arms out, reaching up to Jinki. “Snuggle me,” he demanded, his pout belied by the mischievous sparkle in his eyes. “Shirt off too,” he whined, as Jinki shed his robe and turned back the covers to climb in next to him.

“Okay, but I’m leaving my pajama pants on,” Jinki said. “It’s cold.”

“I’ll warm you up, Daddy,” Jonghyun breathed, sliding the tip of one finger back in his mouth as he looked up at Jinki through his eyelashes. The sight made Jinki’s stomach lurch with want, and he took a deep breath. Jonghyun was in a Mood. It was going to be hard to stay on track today.

He slid into bed next to Jonghyun, and was immediately grateful that he had kept his flannel pants on, as his little wiggled closer and insinuated his cold feet between Jinki’s firm thighs. Jinki pulled him closer, until Jonghyun was flush against his chest, and then his hands wandered lower as Jonghyun slid his hands up into Jinki’s hair.

He squeezed Jonghyun’s ass. “Good morning,” he whispered, as his fingers glided over the fabric of the boyshorts, and then slid up underneath them, enjoying how newly soft and full Jonghyun felt under his fingertips. He’d been eating more, and it showed in the new curves of his ass and thighs. His boyfriend had always struggled to eat, his recurrent bouts of starving himself only compounded by the dysphoria he experienced at the way people would gender any fat he had on his body. But he’d been on a good track lately, and just last week, Jinki had caught him standing with his back to the full-length mirror in Jinki’s bedroom, bunching his loose shirt around his waist to show off his bare ass as he looked back over his shoulder, admiring himself. “I’m really hot, right?” he said brazenly, flushing a bit under Jinki’s gaze as he ran his hand over the curve of his ass. “Look at my cute little booty.”

“The cutest,” Jinki agreed.

“I don’t feel like it’s a girl booty anymore. It’s a boy booty,” Jonghyun continued, his voice assertive. “I’m a cute little gay boy with a cute little booty.”

“That’s exactly what you are,” Jinki said, before scooping him up and carrying him to the bed.

Jinki smiled now at the memory. “Have I told you that you’re the cutest baby boy in the world?”

“Yes, but you can say it again, Daddy,” Jonghyun said, wiggling happily.

“Well,” Jinki said, punctuating his words with kisses, “you’re the cutest. baby. boy. in the world.”

Jonghyun curled his fingers in Jinki’s hair and kissed him, his mouth soft and open and needy, and Jinki groaned, every kiss awakening a deeper hunger in him. He rolled them over so Jonghyun was on his back with Jinki pinning him down, and then he braced one arm on either side of Jonghyun’s head and bent to kiss him again, his own kisses insistent and deep. He angled his head to the side to deepen it further, drawing a low moan from Jonghyun as their tongues slid together.

He heard Jonghyun’s breath coming out in little broken gasps, and the desperate sound went straight to his dick. His one hand clutched at a loose fold of Jonghyun’s pillowcase, and he clenched the fabric in his fist.

“Daddy…” Jonghyun whimpered, almost inaudibly, and shifted underneath him.

Jinki stopped at once, and pulled back. “Yes,” he said, his breath heaving in his chest. “Are you… okay… is it… too much…”

“Mmmm not enough,” Jonghyun whined, his hand sliding down between them so he could rub light circles against the growing wet spot in his boyshorts. “Please…” His hand moved to thumb the elastic waistband of Jinki’s pants. “Please, Daddy, please.”

Jinki ran one hand over his face and up into his hair, trying to collect his thoughts. He really wanted to take Jonghyun up on his offer, to give him everything he wanted right now. He was so warm and pliant underneath him, and just the thought made him groan.

“Not now, baby,” he said reluctantly, as he rolled back off him. “Daddy has… a whole plan… for today.”

“Fuck me first and then we can do Daddy’s plan,” Jonghyun said petulantly.

Jinki let out a breathless laugh. “Trust me, Daddy wants to, but… everything will feel even better at the end if we both have to anticipate it.”

“Hmph,” was all Jonghyun said.

Jinki sat up and fished his T-shirt off the floor, slipping it back over his head despite Jonghyun’s tiny noise of disappointment. One of Jonghyun’s favorite pastimes was to run his hands along Jinki’s bare chest and stomach, but neither of them could really handle that distraction right now. He lay back down next to Jonghyun, and gently stroked his little’s hair back from the sweat gathered at his temple. “How’s your thesis going? Looks like you were up pretty late.”

“Because of the mess?” Jonghyun grimaced. “Yeah… sorry about that.”

“It’s your room,” Jinki said. “You have nothing to apologize for.” He caressed Jonghyun’s cheek. “Do you have a deadline coming up?”

“No, I just– I’d been so blocked on my transition into the next movement but last night I could just hear it so clearly, and I had to get it all down before I fell asleep.” He gave Jinki a shy smile. “I think it’s gonna sound really good. I know tomorrow I’ll probably think it’s absolute shit again but right now, it feels like I did a really good job.”

“I’m proud of you,” Jinki said, leaning in to give Jonghyun a gentle kiss on his nose.

Jonghyun beamed. “I’m proud of me too.”

Jinki cradled his boyfriend’s face in both his hands, squishing his cheeks. “My hard-working baby boy.” He kissed his nose again.

Jonghyun accepted the kiss with a pleased little smile. “Daddy?” he asked as Jinki pulled away. “What’s your plan?”

“Well…” Jinki paused as he thought about when and how he wanted to reveal it to Jonghyun. “Why don’t you get ready first?” he said at last. “Get all clean for me.”

“My bed is so snuggly though.” His little gathered an armful of his blanket and nuzzled into it.

“Then I guess telling you my plan will have to wait,” Jinki said evenly.

The struggle on Jonghyun’s face was entirely transparent as he weighed his curiosity against the comfortable warmth of his bed. But finally, with a sigh and bit of grumbling, he clambered out of bed and scurried off to the shower.


End file.
